


Life Outside the Walls

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Walls [2]
Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: Body Image, Breastfeeding, Breastplay, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, Childbirth Recovery, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Lactation Kink, Language, Mental Illness, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pregnancy Recovery, Romance, Self-Insert, Series, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: This is a sequel toBreaking Down His Walls. Max and Robin start living.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The cover for this story was made for me by [MagiKat409](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gives birth to Asher.

**Max**

Robin is crying in my arms. It’s been 36 hours since her contractions began. She’s finally started to crown, but she’s tired and hurting and afraid.

Neither of us had any idea that her labor was going to last this long. She insisted that she wanted to do everything naturally, and she’s stuck to that, but I hate seeing her this way. I want to take care of her, and knowing that she’s in pain and there’s nothing I can do about it is unbearable.

“Why does it sting?” she moans. I rub her back. They talked to us about this, but I can’t blame her for not remembering. She can hardly concentrate anymore.

I smooth her sweaty hair back from her forehead, kissing her ear lightly as I whisper, “The doctor said it’s normal.”

“Well, that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt!” she sobs.

I hold her tightly, rocking her back and forth. “I know, I know,” I murmur. “I’m so sorry, Robin. I’m so sorry.”

Her latest contraction finally ends. They’re lasting almost a minute and a half now. As she relaxes, she turns her face into my neck and sighs shakily.

“Oh, Max, I’m sorry,” she whispers. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. It just hurts so much.”

“Shh, Robin,” I soothe her. “You don’t have to apologize. Just relax. You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“Max?” I turn as the nurse gently touches my arm to get my attention. “She’s ready to push. Were you still going to deliver the baby?”

I look at Robin worriedly. I’m not sure I should leave her.

She’s a bit calmer now, so she squeezes my shoulder and nods. “Go ahead, Max. You’ve been talking about this for months.”

My cheeks flush. It was the only thing I asked her for. She’s the one giving birth, after all, not me. She should make the decisions.

I just really want to be the first person to hold Asher. I’ve waited so long to meet him, and being able to help him into this world is something I’ve been looking forward to.

Robin makes a noise and I realize that another contraction is about to start. I move between her legs and the nurse takes my place at her side while the midwife stays with me to help.

I touch Robin’s belly gently, trying to comfort her. I’ve never wanted to be in two places at once more. “It’s okay, Max,” she manages to say, reaching down and squeezing my hand. Then the nurse puts her palm on Robin’s back, helping her sit up.

“It’s time to push, Robin,” she instructs. “It’s almost over. You’ll get to meet Asher soon.” Robin nods, biting her lip and starting to whimper.

I look down. I can see the top of Asher’s head, so I cup my hand under it just like I learned. I hear the nurse talking again, telling Robin to push as hard as she can as soon as she feels like she needs to.

“Just let him come out on his own,” the midwife reminds me. “Guide him and catch him. He’s going to be slippery.”

I nod. I went over this so many times because I want to make sure I don’t hurt Robin or Asher. Oddly, I feel calm.

I keep my eyes on Asher as Robin starts to push, even though I want to look at her. I don’t know how fast he’s going to come out, so I have to be ready.

Robin’s cries fill the room as Asher’s head emerges and turns to the side. “He’s coming fast,” the midwife observes.

“You’re doing great,” the nurse encourages Robin. “Go on, keep pushing.” She does and I put my other hand under Asher’s shoulders. “One more push, Robin! You can do it! Go on!” the nurse urges.

Robin pushes again, wailing loudly, and Asher slides right out into my hands. He’s warm and wet, but he’s not making any noise, and suddenly I feel panic rise in my throat.

The midwife must see, because she intervenes quickly. “Just set him down and clean him off, remember?” I take a deep breath and lay him carefully on the blanket covering the short table at the end of the bed, folding it around him and starting to rub him gently.

As I clean Asher off, the midwife moves around to my other side, suctioning out his nose and his mouth. I actually feel him start to breathe, and then he lets out a soft little cry.

I finish wiping him down and then lift him into my arms, carrying him over to Robin, being careful of his umbilical cord. She turns her head as the nurse slips her hospital gown down so I can put Asher on her bare chest. Babies like skin-to-skin contact.

As soon as I place him on her, he gets quiet. I can still hear him breathing, but he’s not crying anymore.

I keep one hand on Asher, moving my other to Robin’s head, smoothing her hair back once again. Her eyes are rimmed with red, and there are bags under them, but now she’s just staring at our son.

“Get his blanket, Max. I don’t want him to be cold.” I reach down and retrieve the blanket she made for him out of the bag that’s under the bed, tucking it around him carefully, making sure we can still see his face.

Then I climb gingerly into the bed beside her, resting my chin on her shoulder. “Is this okay?” I wonder.

“Yes.” She puts one hand gently on Asher, and I can see that she’s starting to cry. She’s shaking too; as the nurse cuts the cord, she smiles and reminds us both that that’s normal because of the hormones. I curl my arm around Robin’s shoulders and rest my hand over hers as I study Asher’s face.

He hasn’t opened his eyes yet, but I can already tell that he looks just like Robin. He has a full head of hair that’s the same light brown color, and his nose has the exact swoop that hers does at the end.

“He looks like you,” I choke out, starting to cry too.

“I know,” she agrees, putting her free hand in my hair and stroking it soothingly. “But he’s so small, Max. Is he too small?”

The midwife comes up beside us and smiles. “He’s a very good size for a newborn,” she assures Robin. “We’ll get his exact weight later.” She pulls the hospital blanket up over Robin’s body. “You’re all done,” she congratulates her. “You didn’t even notice the afterbirth. We’ll give you both a few minutes with him and then we should clean you up some more, okay?”

Robin nods tearfully. “Okay. Thank you.”

We’re finally alone. Robin starts to cry harder, turning her face to mine. “I’m so sorry if I said anything awful, Max. I didn’t mean it if I did.”

I prop myself up on my elbow, leaning down and kissing her eyelids, her cheeks, and then her lips. “You don’t have to apologize for anything, Robin. You were amazing. I’m just sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“Oh, Max, you were wonderful. Please don’t be upset.” Her eyes flick back to Asher and she gasps, turning my head with her hand. “Max, look.”

Asher’s eyes are open, and they’re the same color as hers.

Then he smiles.

Since I’m looking at him, it looks like he’s smiling at me. I know he’s not; it’s just a reflex for the first few months.

But I can still see that he has my dimples. Robin beams and glances at me. “See? He looks like you too.”

I’m entranced by both of them. If someone had told me nine months ago that I would have a beautiful wife who loves me more than anything and a baby, I would have cried into my pillow and thought they were being cruel.

“Max, he’s perfect,” Robin declares. “We made him and he’s perfect.”

I nod, kissing her cheek before I lean forward to kiss Asher’s tiny forehead.

Ever since we learned Robin was pregnant, I’ve been worrying about being a good father. My only models were my own father, who I barely remember, and August, who was an example of everything not to do.

Now that I’m actually looking at my son, I know that I’ll be a good father. Nothing in the world could ever make me hurt him.

“I am going to take care of you both,” I promise fiercely. “Forever, Robin. Nothing will ever happen to either of you as long as I’m here.”

“I know, Max. I know.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is frustrated with her slow recovery after Asher’s birth. Max tries to comfort her.

**Max**

“Robin, you’re not a bother,” I murmur soothingly, running my hand gently through her hair.

She shakes her head adamantly. “I’m too needy,” she moans. “You don’t deserve it.”

She’s curled up on the bed with an ice pack between her legs. She’s exhausted, and I can’t blame her. I’m only slightly less exhausted, and it’s just because my body hasn’t taken the beating that hers has.

It turns out that no one wants to talk about all of the less than glamorous aspects of being pregnant and giving birth.

Robin was lucky. She didn’t need stitches after Asher was born, even though tearing is fairly common, but she is swelling as she heals. The ice pack helps a little, but not much. She’s also bleeding. It’s normal, very similar to her period, but it lasts for weeks, and it’s making her miserable.

She barely sleeps because Asher needs to eat every two hours. Since she’s breastfeeding, I can’t help, though I do wake up to get him for her so she doesn’t have to move too much. She keeps telling me that I don’t have to, that she can do it by herself, but it’s not fair that she has to take on everything.

We tried pumping, but it took too long and hurt her breasts, so we stopped.

I hate her thinking that she’s a burden. She’s trying so hard to be the perfect wife and mother, and she’s doing such an amazing job, but she doesn’t feel like she is.

It’s a little early to get Asher for his feeding, but she’s awake, and I want to remind her what she’s fighting for.

I lean over the bassinet; it’s right next to the bed so that we can keep an eye on him. He’s already up. I hadn’t noticed because he’s just smiling and staring at the ceiling. “Hi, little guy,” I whisper, carefully lifting him into my arms. Asher makes a sound that I’ve learned is one of happiness as I snuggle him against my bare chest.

I barely wear a shirt lately. If Asher isn’t in the bassinet or being fed, I’m usually holding him, and skin-to-skin contact is still what he likes best. Plus it’s a lot easier to clean up when he decides to make a mess. The last thing we need is more laundry.

I sit down next to Robin on the bed. She sniffles and sits up, resting her head on my shoulder and gazing at our son. His smile is still only a reflex, but I make sure to hold him so it seems like he’s smiling at her.

She reaches up and rests her hand gently on his back. I know it’s just a coincidence, but his smile gets bigger.

“He smiles just like you, Max,” Robin says softly.

I smile at her too. “I know you’re tired, Robin,” I whisper. “I can’t even imagine how tired you are. But you don’t have to feel bad about it. You are doing the best that you can, and I don’t mind doing everything that I can too. You’ve done so much for me, and I can’t ever repay you for it.”

“You’ve done so much for me too, Max,” she protests.

“Not as much as you’ve done for me, though,” I assure her. “You gave me a chance after I watched you, and you can say I deserved it, Robin, but I didn’t. You should have run away screaming, but instead, you stayed. You stayed in spite of August and the way he treated you. You helped me do what was best for him and for me when I couldn’t make the decision on my own. You gave me Asher. You carried him for nine months and gave birth to him, and you’re still sacrificing your body for him. You’ve been the best girlfriend, the best fiancée, the best wife, and the best mother a man could ask for, so please don’t feel bad. You’re the most wonderful thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much. I’m your family, and so is Asher. We’re who you’re fighting for.”

She curls up against me and starts to cry. “I know, Max. I know. I’m just frustrated. I didn’t think it would be like this.”

“I know,” I comfort her. “Neither of us did. And it’s worth it. We both know that. I just want you to stop being so hard on yourself. You have to heal, and that’s okay. I just worry that if you feel bad about it while you’re trying, it won’t happen as fast, and then you’ll feel worse.”

“You’re right,” she admits, moving her hand and wiping her eyes. “I’m sorry, Max. I’ll try harder.”

I lean over, kissing her forehead gently. “And tell me when you need things, Robin. No matter what it is. I want to help. There’s so much I can’t do, so you have to let me do what I can, okay?”

“Okay. I promise, Max.” She rubs Asher’s back. “It’s time for him to eat.”

I shift Asher into her arms, making sure she’s comfortable against the pillows and undoing the flap on her nursing nightgown. She has several loose, light ones because she’s been having night sweats thanks to her hormones trying to shift back to normal levels. I wish something would give her a break. The night sweats especially are keeping her from sleeping when she does have the small chance.

She leans heavily against me as Asher starts to feed, closing her eyes. “Don’t let me fall asleep, Max,” she mumbles.

“You can sleep for a few minutes. He’ll do the work.”

“All right,” she relents.

I kiss her temple as she rests, putting one arm under her and the other under Asher.

I just gaze at them both while he eats.

My miraculous little family.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Robin make love for the first time after Asher’s birth.

**Robin**

“Come with me to the other room,” Max urges. He’s beaming at me, practically squirming. It’s hard to blame him for being excited. Asher is four months old now, and we haven’t had sex since before he was born.

Tonight one of our tenants is watching him. It’s the first time we’ve been apart; we’re barely ever even in a different room. I know he’s still in the building, but he seems so far away. It’s not helping me relax.

On top of that, I’m very self-conscious. I already had body image issues when I met Max, and even though he made me feel better about them, now I have a whole new set to work through.

Since giving birth, I have stretch marks. My stomach, which was already soft before, is softer. I’ve been doing yoga, which I started a few months after I got pregnant; one of our tenants is an instructor and she actually does a class in her apartment for the building. I do it on my own too, but I haven’t had as much time since Asher arrived, and even when I do, it’s not enough to give me a flat belly.

My legs are swollen; I have a few prominent varicose veins. I’ve been doing Kegel exercises, so I’m not really worried about how tight I’ll be, but I’m afraid that I’ll feel different anyway. The few times I have been aroused since giving birth, I haven’t been as wet either. I know it’s just the hormone shift from breastfeeding, but it gives me the impression that I’m living in some stranger’s shell.

The sweating stopped, at least. That’s something, I suppose.

My biggest worry is my breasts. Asher feeds about every four hours, so they tend to fill back up quickly. I still can’t use a pump because I’m too sensitive.

Earlier, to get enough for Asher’s bottles while he’s away, Max had to literally milk me. I didn’t tell him how embarrassed I was. He had to get me started with his mouth before he could squeeze the rest out, and I know he tasted it, which I’m sure was the last thing he wanted to do.

How do you find your wife sexy after doing that? Max loves me so much, and he’s so supportive, but even he has to have limits.

Part of me is hoping that Asher will have to be brought back. Maybe he won’t take the bottle; babies who are breastfed often have trouble switching. Then I could just delay this for another night.

It’s not that I don’t want to have sex with Max. I do. I miss having sex with him. We had sex all the time when we first got together, even after we found out I was pregnant. I was absolutely insatiable once I was five months in; Max had a hard time keeping up with me.

But then we had to wait after Asher was born. Not that either of us was in the mood; we were both too tired to even talk about it. Technically, we could have started having sex again over a month ago, but we just kept waiting because of all the changes and trying to get back to work.

Then Max surprised me with tonight. It’s unbelievably sweet, but I just don’t know if I can do it. At the same time, I don’t want to disappoint him.

I take a deep breath, promising myself that I’ll try. Max would never want me to do anything that made me uncomfortable, so if I really want to stop, I can just tell him.

I take Max’s hands and he pulls me close, nuzzling my neck, kissing it playfully. I can’t help smiling and giggling as his beard tickles me; it’s fuller now since he’s foregone shaving in favor of things like sleeping. He also quickly realized that Asher likes being snuggled against it, and Max is more than happy to oblige.

I shiver as Max pulls me against his body and I feel how hard he is. I cling to him, desperately wishing that I felt better about myself. Even though I put on my cutest nursing nightgown and took special care with my hair, I still feel completely inadequate, especially next to him.

He’s only gotten more attractive since our relationship started. He’s put on weight, and he’s been busier than ever around the building, so he’s more toned. His hair is thicker. There’s more gray in it than when we first met; it looks good on him.

It just seems unfair. But I also feel guilty for thinking that, because I know part of the reason he looks better is because he’s happier and healthier, and I would never want that to change.

“Where are you, Robin?” Max murmurs, turning my head and kissing me tenderly. “Come back to me.” He tips my chin up and gazes into my eyes. “Asher will be fine,” he promises me gently, kissing my cheek.

“Are you sure?” I hedge. I know I shouldn’t avoid talking to Max about the real problem, but I’m so nervous.

“I’m sure, so we’re not going to talk about this now,” Max teases. He kisses my neck one more time before moving behind me and guiding me into the bathroom.

“Max, I…”

The words die on my lips as I see what he’s done.

There are candles everywhere, stacked on crates that he’s strategically arranged so the light is low and even. There’s a vase filled with roses in every imaginable color by the sink, and a gold box sitting next to them with a Godiva label on it.

I turn in Max’s arms so I can look at his face. He’s biting his lip just a little, waiting for me to say something. “Max, what is all this?” I ask. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course I did,” he protests. “Don’t you remember what today is?”

My brow furrows. “What do you mean?”

Max lifts my hand and touches the ring he got me reverently and suddenly I realize what he’s getting at.

“Our anniversary is today!” I gasp. I completely forgot. It’s just another thing to be embarrassed about, so I burst into tears. I bury my face in Max’s chest as he puts his arms around me, rubbing my back soothingly. “Max, I forgot! I’m so sorry!”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Max comforts me. “I didn’t want to make you upset, Robin.”

“I didn’t get you anything!” I sob.

“I don’t need anything,” Max assures me. “Just let me pamper you. You deserve it. You’ve been working so hard.”

“So have you, Max.” I sniffle, letting him wipe my tears away.

“Not as hard as you,” he disagrees. “You’ve done so much, Robin. Everything you’ve gone through for Asher is so amazing, and I just want you to know how much I appreciate it.”

“I know you do, Max,” I sigh, burying my face in his chest again. “But what about you?”

“What do you mean?” he wonders.

I bite my lip. “Sex, Max. I’m talking about sex. We could have done this months ago, but I’ve been avoiding it. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I’ve neglected your needs.”

“Robin, you haven’t,” Max says, lifting my chin and looking at me again. “Not at all. I know we could have done this a while ago. I thought about it. But we’ve both been so tired, and I know you’ve been more tired than me. I thought we should wait until it could be enjoyable, rather than forcing it.” He runs his fingers through my hair. “I’m sorry if I made you think you weren’t paying enough attention to me, Robin. And I’m sorry if you’ve wanted me before now and I haven’t noticed.”

“It’s not that, Max. I’m just afraid that I’m not the same anymore. What if everything you used to love about my body is different?”

“Not even remotely possible,” Max responds immediately. He kisses my lips and then my neck before pulling me over to the mirror, turning me so that my back is against his chest and I’m looking at myself.

I glance down quickly, but Max gently grips my chin in his hand and raises my head. I can see him smiling in the mirror.

“You’re going to change, Robin. We both are. I’ve changed since we met too.”

“Yeah,” I complain. “You got hotter.”

Max chuckles. “I’m glad you think so. But you’ve gotten hotter too.”

He puts his fingers on my lips before I can object and stares at me in the mirror, taking a deep breath and tugging the strap of my nightgown down with his hand.

“The first time I saw you naked, you were standing right here,” he reminds me. “I never thought that I’d be lucky enough to actually touch you like this, Robin.” He slides my other strap down and pushes my nightgown over my swollen breasts and rounded hips, letting it fall to the floor.

“I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen, Robin,” he breathes into my ear, his hands curling around my thick thighs. “All I wanted was to take you into my arms and assure you that you were gorgeous. I may not have been able to do it that night, but I can do it now.”

His fingertips trace the varicose veins on my legs. Mine don’t hurt; they’re just unsightly. As Max’s hands glide over my pear-shaped hips and up the curve of my belly, I tense just a little.

“You’re still the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, Robin. I’ve always loved how big you are. I love snuggling and feeling all your curves against me. I love having you on top of me when we make love so I can feel all of your weight. And the veins, the stretch marks, those are just signs of how much we love each other. You have them because we loved each other enough to see past our flaws and make a perfect baby together. When I look at you, I don’t see anything ugly. Not at all. I see our life, Robin.”

He lifts my heavy breasts; I know he can feel how full they are. He moves around my side so he can bend over and start kissing them. When he sucks a nipple into his mouth slowly, I push against his shoulders just a bit.

“Be careful, Max.” He gazes into my eyes as he moves in front of me, kissing and sucking the other just as gently. I worry my lower lip anxiously.

“Does it not feel good, Robin? I can stop.”

I shake my head. “It’s not that, Max. But they’re full.”

He grins up at me. “And?”

“Max, it’s all right. I know it must be unpleasant for you. Earlier, you had to help me, and that’s got to be a turn-off.”

Max shakes his head, his smile broadening. “Not at all, Robin.” He blushes. “I liked it, actually.”

I blink curiously. “You did?”

His blush deepens, and suddenly it’s a year ago and I’ve just met him. Max couldn’t stop blushing when we first met, but he doesn’t do it as much anymore. He’s comfortable with me now, and I’m glad, but the blushing is sweet. It reminds me of how far we’ve come.

“I did,” he confirms, kissing each of my nipples softly and then standing up and kissing my mouth. “Let me run us a bath, okay, Robin? Then we can do whatever you want. We can just relax, or I can take care of you, or we can take care of each other. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I want this to be good for you.”

Max slowly peels off his shirt as he walks over to the bathtub, tossing it into the hamper. He takes off his pants too, then leans over to start the water.

As he adds bubble bath, I stare at him. I let my eyes wander over his body, breathing deeply and trying to remember how it felt to be with him before Asher was born.

My mind wanders back to our first time together. We were awkward, but there’d been so much passion between us that it hadn’t mattered. When he’d carried me through the hallway to the bedroom and sunk down on top of me in the bed, it was all I’d ever wanted.

What kept surprising me was that every time since, it was better. There was more skill on both of our parts, of course, but there was more passion too.

I realize that in spite of all my nervousness, I still want him. I shouldn’t let my fear get in the way of that.

Max turns around, leaning against the bathtub, glancing down at his boxer briefs and adjusting his erection in them teasingly as he looks back up at me. I smile, feeling my cheeks flush, and step forward until I’m in his arms.

“You’re right,” I tell him slowly. “You have changed.” I run a finger along his shaft through his shorts. He grins.

“Have I?” he wonders.

I nod. “Not just physically. You’re more confident. More forward.”

Max plays with my hair as he answers. “Of course I am. I know you now. I know everything you like and don’t like. It took me a while, but I got there. I, um… I don’t doubt that you love me anymore, Robin. I used to. All the time. Because I didn’t think I was good enough for you. But the time, and the therapy, and Asher, all of it has made me better. I know it’s a fight that’s not going to end. I have to keep working at it for the rest of my life, but you’ve given me the courage to.” He hangs his head a little and hesitates. “Do you… miss the old me?”

“Oh, Max, that’s not it at all. I’m so proud of you for how far you’ve come. I would never want you to go backwards for me.”

He shuts off the water before the tub gets too full. “Then let’s agree that change is good and move forward, Robin.” He pushes his shorts down and steps out of them. I’m pleased to feel a familiar surge of desire when I see his penis jutting out from the nest of dark curls between his legs.

I reach out tentatively and run my hand over him; he moans and twitches against me. “I’m going to get in, okay?” he rasps. “You can get in on top of me so you can be in control.”

I nod, waiting as Max lowers himself into the tub. He reaches for my hands, helping me steady myself as I step in. He gasps in surprise as I move forward so I can straddle his thighs, sliding his hands up to cup my breasts. I rock gently against him as he kisses over my cleavage.

His thumbs ghost over my nipples and I shiver in spite of the hot water. “Can I, Robin?” Max requests. His voice has just a hint of shyness to it. “If it bothers you, I won’t, but I want to. That’s one reason I chose the bath. I thought that it would help you be wet, and if your breasts leak a little, that’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“You’re the sweetest man in the world, Max. I love you.”

“I love you, Robin.” He kisses one of my nipples tenderly. “Is it okay if I, um… drink it?”

My eyes get wide. “You want to?”

Max nods. “I liked it. But I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he reiterates.

“It didn’t taste strange?” I know some mothers taste their milk, but Asher has never had trouble feeding, so I didn’t bother.

“It tasted like, well, the milk that’s left after you eat a bowl of Frosted Flakes,” Max confesses. “Sweet.”

I giggle. “Really?”

“Really.” He looks up at me eagerly and I give in.

“Okay.”

“If you want me to stop,” he reminds me, “just say so.”

“I know, Max.” I wrap my arms around his shoulders and close my eyes, waiting.

Some women don’t like having their breasts played with sexually anymore after they’ve breastfed. Some kind of psychological block. They told us about it in the parenting class we took. I hope that’s not the case for me. I love it when Max pays attention to my breasts when we have sex, and he loves it too.

I feel Max take my nipple into his mouth with more purpose this time. He sucks softly at first, and even though my eyes are closed, I can tell that he’s watching my face. I bite my lip, breathing hard, concentrating on how good he feels against me.

Max sucks harder, hard enough to get me flowing. He moans ecstatically around my breast as he starts to drink, one hand sliding down to grip my hip while he circles my other nipple gently, getting it ready.

I spasm against Max as he sucks; he grabs one globe of my bottom and squeezes in response. He swallows, then switches nipples, still massaging my other breast gently to empty it for me. I whimper, starting to rock against him harder, feeling my need rise.

I tangle my hands in his hair and press my cheek against his temple. Max moves both of his hands down to my rear, kneading it eagerly, panting.

I shift, lifting myself up as Max finishes draining me. His attention has awakened my body again, reminding me of how much I want him. He cups my cheek in one of his hands, gazing up at me as I move. “Tell me what you need, Robin,” he pleads, his voice deep and ragged with longing.

“You, Max. I need you,” I beg. I tense again as he reaches between us, his hand smoothing my hair away from his face as he guides himself into me.

As I sink down on him, he wraps his arm back around my waist, holding me tightly. I’m relieved to realize that having him inside me feels even better than it did before. “Do I feel the same, Max?” I wonder desperately.

“You feel even better than before, Robin!” he gasps; I blush as he echoes my own thoughts. “Oh, I’ve missed you!”

Our words stop as I brace my hands against his shoulders and start to move. He buries his face between my breasts, writhing underneath me eagerly.

Neither of us lasts long. In just a few strokes, I’m coming around Max, and he’s right there with me, holding me close as he empties himself inside my tight heat.

I moan ecstatically as I realize that even after coming, he’s still hard.

His hand finds the sensitive little nub at the apex of my thighs and I whine happily as we start all over again.

****

Later, we’re curled up in bed after yet another round of lovemaking. I’ve lost count of how many times we’ve done it already.

The box of truffles Max bought me is between us now. He bites into a tiramisu chocolate, taking half of it for himself and feeding me the other.

I giggle, grabbing a strawberry candy and doing the same. Max kisses me, moving the box and pulling me close, nuzzling my neck and sighing contentedly.

“Thank you, Max.” I run a hand gently through his hair. “Tonight has been wonderful. I love you so much. I’m sorry if I’ve been difficult.”

“You haven’t been difficult at all, Robin. We’re just adjusting. I know it’s not the same as it was when we first met, but that’s good. It means that we’re moving on from everything that was holding us back. It means that we’ve made each other stronger. And Robin, I know I haven’t said it enough, but you’re such an amazing mother. I know it means less time for us, but I love watching you be a mother to Asher. He’s going to be the happiest little boy in the world, just like I wanted.”

“Because of you too, Max,” I remind him. “You’re an incredible father, just like I knew you would be. And an incredible husband too. You’ve been so kind and understanding through everything.”

I yawn unexpectedly, covering my mouth and then resting my head on his chest. “Sorry,” I apologize sheepishly.

Max chuckles. “Don’t be. You need to sleep. I know waking up every four hours isn’t easy.”

“You do it too.” I snuggle close to him as he gathers me into his arms.

“Yeah, but I don’t have to work as hard as you. Don’t deny it.” He kisses my forehead and pulls the blanket up around us, reaching out to shut off the light. “Get some sleep, Robin,” he encourages, cradling me against him. “Asher will be back soon.”

“I miss him,” I admit. “Not that I don’t like spending time with just you, Max.”

“I understand,” he soothes me. “I miss him too.”

We lapse into a comfortable silence. Max’s warmth and heartbeat start to lull me to sleep.

He brushes his nose against my temple. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too, Max.”

I listen to his heart, smiling serenely as I remember that it will always belong to me.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Robin spend a romantic afternoon together while Asher has a playdate.

**Max**

I slip into the apartment quietly just in case Robin is asleep. One of our tenants is watching her baby niece today, so she volunteered to take Asher too. There aren’t any other kids in our building, and I think it’s good for him to get some social time.

I know a little something about being antisocial, and I don’t want my son to end up like I was for so many years.

I convinced Robin to stay home so she could get some rest.

But when I walk into the living room, I see her curled up on the couch with a book. She’s biting her lip and her finger is loosely wrapped around the stem of her black-rimmed glasses. She had to get them a few weeks ago; the doctor thinks her pregnancy affected her vision.

It’s hardly a problem after everything else she’s been through. She’d made a joke about always wanting glasses. I’d assured her that she looks amazingly sexy in them.

It’s even more true right now. She doesn’t realize it, but she fiddles with them while she reads. It’s absolutely adorable.

She sighs uncomfortably and shifts on the couch.

I can see what the problem is. Her breasts are full and straining against her nursing dress since Asher has all the milk he needs in bottles until he gets back tonight.

I lick my lips as my eyes roam over her swollen nipples. She’s not wearing a bra, so I can see them right through the thin fabric.

I’d be a horrible husband if I didn’t help her, wouldn’t I?

I grin to myself and head over to the couch, perching on the arm and rubbing my hand over her back and shoulder before brushing a strand of her hair gently over her ear. She smiles and looks up at me sweetly, blushing.

“I thought you were working.” She closes her book, sets it aside, and stretches alluringly.

“Why are you awake right now?” I admonish her playfully.

“I slept a little!” she protests. “I’m just so used to it now that once I get a few hours, I’m fine.”

She absentmindedly takes a deep breath and her breasts almost pop right out of her neckline.

I usually try not to be vulgar, especially now that Asher is around, but fuck, my wife is hot.

My jeans are getting too tight, so I stand up for a minute, toeing off my shoes and shedding my t-shirt and pants. Her blush deepens. “You think you’re getting lucky or something?” she teases.

I shake my head. “Not me,” I answer, reclaiming my spot. “You.”

I slide my hand down and start running it over her burgeoning breasts, tracing their outline, feeling how aching and tender she is.

She clasps my wrist in her fingers and leans back against the cushions as I start to squeeze her through her dress.

I could barely fit one of her breasts in my hand before she was pregnant, and now they’re twice as big.

I reach into her dress and squeeze her with my bare palm this time. She whimpers as I graze her erect nipples and then stand, moving behind the couch so I can lean over and get both my hands underneath the fabric.

Robin tilts her head back and moans as I start to massage her chest, running her hands up over my arms. Her skin is hot against mine as her fingers tangle in my body hair. I lean down, kissing her lips gently, gripping her breasts and almost lifting them out of her neckline.

Then I slowly slide my fingers between them, unclasping her nursing flap and letting them spill free.

“Max!” she gasps loudly. I love the desperation and need in her voice.

I love that I know exactly how to take care of her even more.

“I love your body, Robin,” I hum, dropping my lips to her ear. She pants as I keep squeezing, running my fingers over her stiff pink nipples. They’re bigger now too, and they’re so, so sensitive.

She squirms as I pinch them between my rough fingers and start to roll them, beginning to coax her milk out of her. When she’s this full, I have to be careful. I don’t want to hurt her.

“Oh!” she squeals as I lean further over her to lick each nipple clean. I feel her bite my chest as she squeezes my biceps.

I know she loves my body too. Even after all this time, I still can’t get enough of being what she wants.

I roll her nipples again, nuzzling her breasts with my beard as I lap up her milk.

I jump as she softly kisses my nipple.

After we finally broke the ice and had sex again after Asher was born, I had shyly asked her to play with my nipples the way I play with hers.

I wasn’t sure how it would feel for me, but I’d loved it.

My erection throbs, straining against my boxer briefs, and I find myself begging. “Oh yes, Robin, please!” I pant. I don’t have to say more; she knows what I’m asking for.

She swirls her tongue around my hardening peak and then draws it into her mouth. She sucks softly before switching nipples; the quiet smacking sounds she’s making are going to drive me crazy.

I mirror her actions on her own nipples, trembling as I tease her. The fabric of my underwear is sticking to me, and my thighs are aching a bit because of my position.

I cup her breasts in my hands and push them up, sealing my lips around one of her nipples and sucking it deep. I flick it with my tongue and then start to bob my head, pulling on her nipple with my mouth, swallowing as she leaks.

She does the same to my nipple and I moan loudly around her breast. I pull away reluctantly, standing up and moving around the couch to kneel in front of her. I love what she’s doing, but I’m not going to last if I let her keep going, and I want to take care of her first.

She runs her hands through my hair and over my beard lovingly. “You can come, Max,” she says. “It’s okay.”

I shake my head insistently. “Not before you.”

“You’re sweet,” she whispers, flushing. “I know you’re good for more than once, Max.”

“That doesn’t change a thing.” I wink at her, leaning forward and lifting her breasts again, pushing them together. I start sucking, still being gentle, flicking my tongue over her tight nipples, making the same soft smacking sounds she did each time I let one go, alternating between them quickly.

She whines, “Oh, yes, Max!”

I know she’s close, so I push her breasts as close together as I can get them, then seal my mouth over both of her nipples.

She squeals when I suck as hard as I can, swallowing her milk as it squirts into my mouth. I squeeze her breasts, making more spill out of her, and then her fingers are in my hair and her thighs tighten around me and I feel her shudder.

I nuzzle my face between her breasts as she comes, rubbing my beard over her soft skin, mouthing her nipples gently until she finishes.

When I look up at her, she’s trembling, her face is flushed, and her glasses are slightly askew on her nose.

“You are completely stunning, Robin.”

I stand and lift her into my arms, carrying her to our bedroom.

As I lay her down on the bed on her back and crawl on top of her, she murmurs, “Max. My glasses.”

I chuckle, leaning down to give her a sweet little kiss. “Leave them on, Robin,” I request, straightening them on her nose. “You look so, so cute in them. It drives me wild.” I kiss my way down to her breasts again, holding them together and jiggling them just a bit, watching them bounce.

“You drive me wild, Robin,” I moan, sucking a nipple into my mouth, letting it go with an eager little noise. I glance up at her as I suck on the other. When she arches her back, moaning loudly, her face flushed again, I pull it harder, drinking from it.

I push her nipples together again, sucking them both, running my tongue over the taut little peaks teasingly, sucking one and then the other. Her dress rides up as she writhes underneath me; her panties are soaking wet against my belly, so I wriggle on top of her a bit, kissing my way across her mounds, sucking the skin surrounding her nipples.

“You’re so soft, Robin,” I moan. “Your skin feels wonderful.” I go back to teasing just one nipple, squeezing and massaging, sucking and flicking with my tongue, bouncing her breasts back and forth gently, licking between them before swallowing her other nipple.

She’s close again. She hangs onto my shoulders tightly and whimpers, “Max! What about you?”

I let her go for a moment and grin. “Two of yours for every one of mine, remember?” It’s a rule I’ve never broken.

“But you haven’t yet…” she protests.

“I will,” I assure her.

I scoot up her body just a bit, pushing her breast up as far as it can go, resting my hips against hers. I shift my hands, holding one of her breasts between both of them, my eyes riveted on her face as I suck as hard as I can, swallowing deeply, emptying her.

She wails as I start to tug her nipple up with my mouth, stretching it, letting it go with a loud pop. I nuzzle her breast with my face before doing it again. She rocks against me harder, crying out so loudly that I’m sure at least a couple people in the building are going to hear her.

That might have embarrassed me in the past, but now it’s a point of pride. I actually get more aroused as I think of people hearing us, knowing that I’m the one who gives her so much pleasure.

“Oh, Max, you’re so hard!” she gasps, and then she’s coming, grinding up into my stiff length as she does.

Despite the fact that she’s just finished, I can feel the desperation in her body. I roll over so she’s on top of me, her breasts smothering my face. I keep sucking and licking them, being gentle now, running my hands over them, teasing her nipples with my fingers too.

I groan when she rubs mine gently, squirming as she squeezes my pectoral muscles roughly and then starts to roll my nipples between her fingers. I suck both of her nipples again as they hang in my face, moaning a little as she scoots down, pulling them away from me.

Any protesting I might have done dies on my lips as she tugs my boxers away, pulls her panties aside, and presses my throbbing shaft inside her. “Fuck!” I yell loudly, too worked up to even think about the fact that I swore, completely focused on how hot and tight and wet it is inside her body.

She lets her breasts rest on my belly, leaning over and taking my nipple into her mouth again as she starts to ride me.

She pulls roughly on my nipple, sucking it hard, squeezing my chest, biting down on the stiff little peak, making me spasm inside of her. I slide my hands over her shoulders and down to her breasts, fondling them while she sucks.

When she switches to my other nipple, I can’t hang on any longer. I throw my head back, squeezing her breasts hard, and groan as I start to come.

She sits down hard on me, circling her hips teasingly as I spurt rope after rope of come into her.

I love coming inside of her. I love the thought of my seed taking root in her beautiful body.

It won’t happen right now; she got a birth control implant as soon as she could after Asher was born.

But I like to imagine that she’ll be round with our baby again one day.

She lifts herself off of me, moaning softly as she leans back against the headboard.

Her hair is sweaty and disheveled. Her glasses are once again askew. Her cheeks are bright, bright pink, and her breasts are spilling out of her dress, covered in the marks left by my sucking, her nipples even harder than they were before.

I reach down and get rid of my boxer briefs, tossing them onto the floor and then straddling her thighs, lifting her breasts and resting them against my chest, stroking them softly.

Her hand creeps between us and starts to coax me hard again. I lean down and kiss her passionately, growing quickly thanks to her delicate touch. “I love you, Robin. I love you so, so much. You’re the most beautiful woman in the world.”

I start kissing and sucking and squeezing her breasts again, bouncing them against my chest as she starts to jerk me harder. I suck harder in return, switching quickly between her breasts, my loud smacking noises filling the room as I trail my fingers down the curve of her belly to her clit.

When I touch it, she comes again, whimpering loudly, her hand slowing on me. “Oh, Max, I love you too,” she moans, her hips bucking against my hand.

I’ve pushed her body almost to its limit for the moment, so once she’s finished, I move again, laying my head down in her lap.

I emptied the one breast, but the other is still half full. I suck her nipple into my mouth, bringing my hand up to squeeze her softly, shuddering as she plays with my nipples before reaching for my erection again.

She rubs me gently as I finish drinking from her. I feel her body relax when I do, and she sighs happily. “Thank you, Max.”

I let her nipple go, kissing her breast lightly. “When you need help, just come find me. You and Asher are the most important things in the world to me, Robin. Everything else can wait.”

I groan as she squeezes me a little harder and beams. “Let me finish taking care of you, Max.”

“Please,” I beg softly. “I need you, Robin.”

“Get on your back, Max,” she instructs. We both move; she sits to the side as I lay back on the pillows, propping myself up on my elbows so I’ll be able to see whatever she has planned.

She pushes her glasses up on her nose as she lays down between my legs and wraps her hands around the base of my rigid, sensitive length. She looks up at me as she starts to tease just the tip, licking and kissing it before sucking it into her mouth and starting to bob her head.

She’s so good at getting me off this way. Any way, really, but this one I particularly enjoy.

Especially with those cute little glasses perched on the end of her nose.

She slides her mouth down further, taking half of me in, making me groan. She sucks hard enough for me to hear it, then goes back to just the tip.

She’s going so slow, seeing how long she can make me last. I let her, struggling to keep myself under control.

Then she braces her hands on my thighs and slides her mouth all the way down me. I cry out loudly, knowing I won’t last long at all if she keeps that up.

And she needs at least one more for us to be even.

I slide my fingers into her hair, slowly pulling her mouth away from me. She pouts playfully, kissing my tip, making me squirm.

“Get on your back, Robin,” I instruct. She smiles as I turn her own order around on her and rolls over, clasping her nursing dress shut over her breasts. They must ache after everything we’ve done; she needs the support. And she knows I like seeing them bounce in the tight fabric too.

I skim my fingers up her legs, finding her panties and tugging them off. I push her dress up, leaning down to kiss over her thick thighs and round hips before I position myself between her legs.

I brace myself on my arms over her. She reaches down to help guide me into her entrance, spreading her legs wider and then hanging onto my biceps, her breasts already swaying.

I sink into her, gasping at how tight she is. I want to be slow and tender with her, but my body is urging me to do something different.

As usual, she can tell. “It’s okay, Max,” she soothes me. “Go ahead.”

I nod desperately, starting to move my hips fast, thrusting in and out of her hard. Her hands tighten on me and she groans loudly as her breasts start to bounce wildly in her dress.

I quiver inside of her, my eyes glued to her breasts, unable to resist leaning down onto my elbows so I can suck on her swollen nipples through the thin fabric as I glide smoothly in and out of her. I squeeze her breasts to hold them still, looking up at her.

She’s covered in a slick sheen of sweat. Her lips are parted and her skin is flushed, but her eyes are wide open and peering at me through her glasses.

“I love you, Max,” she pants, sliding one of her hands into my hair as she starts to come around me.

I bury my face between her shuddering breasts and snap my hips forward one more time before letting myself go. “I love you, Robin!” I cry out. “Oh, I love you so much!”

We shake together, hanging onto each other desperately. My hips jerk as I fill her a second time, my tight belly quivering against her soft one until my arms finally give out and I sink down on top of her.

I feel her fingers dragging through my hair soothingly and smile. I manage to roll onto my side, clasping my arms around her and taking her with me so she’s on hers too, adjusting myself so our noses are touching. She curls up to me as close as she can.

I wiggle happily as her breasts press between us. They’re so big and soft and full. I glance down at them and she laughs.

I kiss her cleavage and then her lips. “Just because I can’t do anything else about them right now doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the view,” I tease.

She leans in and kisses me affectionately, rubbing her foot over my ankles. “Thank you, Max. For taking such good care of me and Asher. I know that it’s a lot to deal with.”

“Hardly,” I declare, kissing her again. “You two are my whole life. I’d do anything for you.”

“I’d do anything for both of you too,” she adds.

“Me first,” I insist, kissing her nose. She giggles and I squeeze her gently. “Come on, Robin. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

I help her into the shower. I wash her hair and her body gently, then dry her off and dress her in clean clothes. She’s yawning now, so I lift her up and carry her back to the couch, laying her comfortably against the cushions and covering her with a blanket.

I set her book and her glasses on the coffee table in case she wants them later, then turn one of her favorite cooking shows on and turn down the volume so she can fall asleep watching it.

“I’ll get dinner ready later, Max,” she mumbles. I kiss the top of her head as I shake mine gently.

“No, you won’t. You let me take care of that, okay? I know you want to help more, Robin, but you still need to just take care of yourself. Asher is keeping you busy enough.”

She sinks gratefully into the couch. “Thank you, Max. I love you.”

“I love you too, Robin.”

I sit beside her, stroking her hair until she’s asleep.

I never thought it was possible to love another person so much. I certainly never thought I’d meet anyone I loved that much, or someone who would love me that much back.

I am never going to forget who I was without her.

I was broken and beaten down, and she saved me.

She taught me what it means to be a man. I’m strong, loving, protective, and kind now because of her.

She trusts me. She trusts me to care for her, and to be a good father to our son.

And that is a trust I am never, ever going to break.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin deals with a difficult tenant and Max feels guilty.

**Robin**

I stare at the man incredulously.

“Did you just hiss at me?” I finally ask.

“Are you judging me for wanting my plumbing fixed?” he snaps.

“No, sir, I’m not.” I try to keep my annoyance out of my voice. “I’m simply informing you that my husband can’t fix your plumbing until the part he needs arrives.”

Asher snuggles happily against my chest, blissfully unaware of the argument.

“And I am informing you that that is unacceptable!” he reminds me.

“I’m just the messenger, sir,” I sigh.

“Then tell your husband,” he sneers, “that I want to speak to him immediately.”

“I’ll send him over as soon as he’s available, sir,” I assure him brightly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to put my son down for a nap.”

He slams the door as I turn. Asher’s eyes flicker open and he starts to cry.

“Shh, baby boy,” I whisper, lifting him up and cuddling his cheek against mine. “It’s okay.” I kiss his forehead as I open the door to our apartment. “I’m definitely going to have to teach you the word asshole, buddy. You’re going to need it in this place.”

I carry Asher to his room to get him ready to sleep for a bit. I’m just finishing changing his diaper when Max walks into the room.

“Robin? Are you okay? I heard yelling.”

I roll my eyes. “I’m fine, Max. It was just that piece of work down the hall. He wants to see you immediately about his plumbing. I told him that you’d come as soon as you were available.”

Max leans against the wall, running both of his hands through his hair. “Can I be available never?” he wonders.

I giggle. “I really wish he would just move out. He’s never satisfied with anything. It took all my willpower to not remind him that he was the one who tried to fix his own plumbing, which is a clear violation of his lease.”

Max shakes his head. “I’ll tell him that he’s not eligible to renew once it’s up,” he decides. “He’s only got a month left. Thank goodness I did those trial period leases to get some business in here.”

“It was a good idea, Max,” I soothe him. “Everyone else has worked out fine. Don’t let one bad apple spoil the bunch.”

I bring Asher over to him and Max smiles. He kisses Asher’s nose and strokes his thick brown hair. “You have a good nap, buddy,” he murmurs.

I set Asher gently in his crib and turn on his mobile. “Sweet dreams, my beautiful boy.”

I turn on the baby monitor, shut the door to his room, and follow Max to our bedroom. He takes off his tool belt and sets it on the dresser, holding out his hands for me.

I take them, standing between his knees, reaching out and running my fingers through his beard. “What is it, Max?”

“I’m just sorry I sent you there. I should have known that he was going to be angry.”

“Max, it’s not your fault. I don’t mind helping. It’s a family business, after all, and the antique store practically runs itself these days, so there’s not much for me to do there.”

“Well, you’re not talking to him again,” he insists. “I’ll deal with him until he’s out of here.”

“You always protect me, Max.” I lean down and nuzzle his cheek affectionately. “I love you.” I give him a sweet, tender kiss. “Now let me make you feel better.”

Max blinks at me curiously. I wink at him as I undo the flap of my nursing dress, releasing my breasts before kneeling and undoing his jeans.

Max grins, easing back onto his palms as I free his cock, taking it into my mouth and bobbing my head slowly on it to get him hard.

As he lengthens and thickens, I suck harder, making sure he can hear me. Max moans as his cock twitches and I start to stroke him while I tease his head with my tongue.

“Robin,” he mutters, sitting up, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me away. I laugh as he stands, eagerly toeing off his boots, then shoving down his jeans and underwear before he lifts me onto the bed, laying me down on my back.

He gets onto the bed on his knees, hiking my skirt up and tugging my panties free, tossing them on the floor.

I whimper as he runs the head of his cock through my wet folds, then pushes inside me, grabbing my thighs to hold me steady as he starts to thrust.

I hang onto my breasts. They bounce and jiggle with each movement he makes, and I bite my lip as he stares hungrily at them. He reaches up to squeeze one, lightly pinching my swollen nipple.

“Get on your back, Max,” I purr. “I’m supposed to be making you feel good, remember?”

“I do feel good,” he grunts, but he obliges, pulling out of me and flopping onto his back, his t-shirt riding up as he reaches down to hold the base of his cock. I straddle him, my back facing him, sinking down on him, holding his knees as I start to ride him.

Max groans. “You’re so beautiful, Robin,” he gasps, his hands running all over my ass as it bounces against his hips.

I circle my own hips, wanting to bring him to the edge fast. “Honey,” Max protests. “You first.”

“Not today,” I argue, lifting myself off of him and leaning down to take him into my mouth again, my breasts nestling against his thighs.

Max bites his lip, panting heavily as I work his cock vigorously. He knows that he’s going to come for me, no matter how hard he tries to resist.

“Robin, honey… oh… oh… oh, yes!” I push my mouth all the way down on him as he explodes, swallowing slowly as he spurts come over and over. I squeeze his balls gently, massaging them as he finishes and slumps back onto the bed.

I stay where I am, cleaning off his cock lazily.

When he reaches down and cups my breasts in his big, rough hands, I shiver, whining as his fingers brush over my nipples.

“Get me hard again,” Max requests. “Then it’s your turn.”

**Max**

I keep teasing Robin’s breasts as she squeezes them around my sensitive cock, moaning as I feel the soft mounds dragging up the ridges of my length, trapping the head as she starts to bounce them.

“You feel so good, Robin,” I whisper, moaning as I start to get hard again already, swelling between her breasts. I squeeze her nipples, tugging them, making her squirm.

“You feel good too, Max,” she agrees.

I pant as I start to thrust between her breasts, getting myself harder.

I want to be inside her now.

“On your knees, sweetheart.” A thrill runs through me as she obeys instantly, pressing her face and chest against the bed as she spreads her legs wide and lifts her bottom into the air.

I grab a handful of her ass as I get behind her and push inside of her, reaching underneath her with my other hand and rubbing her clit.

She squeals, her thighs quivering as I pound into her fast and hard. “Oh, Max!” she cries. “Oh, yes, yes!”

I rub her harder. She made me come; now I’m going to make her come.

“Max, Max, Max!” She keeps her voice as quiet as she can so she doesn’t wake Asher, burying her face in the pillow as she clamps down around me, coming hard.

“That’s it, Robin,” I urge her. “That’s it. Mmm, good girl.”

She pushes up onto her arms, arching her back. I grin, moving my hand from between her legs to rest it between her shoulders, pressing down as she starts to ride me.

I still can’t get over how eager she is for me, even after all this time.

Robin cries out my name one more time as she comes again, holding herself down on me.

“That’s it, Robin,” I breathe. “On your back for me, honey.”

She lays down obediently and I settle between her legs, slowly pushing back inside of her. I barely move as I nuzzle her breast and then suck her nipple into my mouth.

She makes a sound of intense pleasure, putting one hand in my hair as I start to suck harder. I reach up and grab the other, squeezing it as I swirl my tongue around her stiff peak.

I draw my mouth up her nipple, letting it escape with a pop. She gasps as the cool air hits it and then I surround it with my hot, wet mouth again.

Her hips jerk and she wraps her legs around me, pushing me deeper inside her. I let her nipple go again, teasing it with my tongue before I switch to the other, making sure not to neglect it.

I let her rock against me, sucking eagerly as she moves faster, her breasts bouncing against my face.

“Come for me, Robin,” I murmur, flicking her nipple with my tongue.

I suck as hard as I can, shivering in satisfaction as she arches against me and comes a third time.

I kiss all over her breasts, starting to thrust now, my own need urgent again. She squeals as I kiss my way up her neck, pushing deeper inside her.

When I reach her lips, I capture them with mine, tangling my tongue with hers, swallowing all of the delectable noises she’s making as we rock together.

Her breasts bounce against my chest, the soft curve of her belly rubbing alluringly against the flatter plane of mine. I reach down and grab one of her thick thighs, holding it up as I thrust faster, her plump bottom bouncing against the bed.

I know that she’s self-conscious about her body. She always was, and now that she’s had Asher, she’s even more insecure.

But I think she’s perfect. Her body drives me crazy.

“I love being buried inside you like this, Robin,” I pant. “Your body is amazing.”

She blushes, moaning as I hit just the right spot inside her. “Oh, Max, right there!”

I kiss her again, speeding up, hitting that spot over and over.

This time, when she comes around me, I fall over the edge too.

I press a gentle kiss to her cheek, settling into the bed on my back once we’ve both finished, pulling her against my side. We just bask in the afterglow for a few minutes, enjoying our little moment together.

Then Asher wakes up, his cry echoing through the baby monitor. I laugh and we both get up, putting ourselves back together.

“I’ve got him,” Robin says, giving me a quick hug. “You go back to work, okay?”

I nod. “I’m going to go down the hall and tell that asshole to lay off of my smoking hot wife.”

She giggles. “You’re going to say it just like that?” she teases.

“Just like that.”

“Well, I’m looking forward to hearing that story later.” She winks at me and I smile.

“I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too, Max.”


End file.
